


Home: Poems

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Sitting on the gazebo, Dutch and Hosea recite love poems to each other.





	Home: Poems

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea bug me. I hope you enjoy it. Hit me up @sargentcorn on tumblr.

Dragging his fingers through the black locks of hair, Hosea watches his husband’s face morph from tension to relaxation. They’re sitting under the shade of the gazebo, Dutch’s head in his lap, and enjoying the warmth of the day. He lets his nails scrape the back of Dutch’s scalp earning a soft rumbling noise from the man. Smiling to himself, Hosea starts to scratch up and down his lover’s head making Dutch turn his head to allow Hosea more access. Laughter exits his mouth watching his man behave like a cat. His finger pulls at a curl, and twists it before letting it fall back into its proper place. Hosea loves Dutch’s curls, loves playing with them, and he’s probably the only one who gets too. One of his hands slip from his husband’s head to slide down to his cheek then his mouth where his thumb idly rubs the man’s lips. Words exit his lips before he can stop them.

“ _It is not your conversation,_  
_That keeps me entertained,_  
_But rather the way you look at me,_  
_That makes me feel sustained,_  
_It's the curve of your lips,_  
_And the curl of your hair,_  
_T'is all of the little things,_  
_That make me stop and stare,_

 _It is not your intelligence,_  
_That drew me close to you,_  
_It is not your sense of humour,_  
_That has thrown me all askew,_  
_It's the touch of your hand,_  
_And the thoughts in your head,_  
_T'is all of the little things,_  
_The things that don't get said,_

 _It's not your vivid history,_  
_That's made me fall in love,_  
_It's not your comprehension,_  
_Of the world or what's above,_  
_It is your soft temperament,_  
_And the way you smile at me,_  
_T'is all of the little things,_  
_That make me want to see,_

 _It's not when we are talking_  
_That I want to know some more,_  
_It is not whilst you teach me,_  
_I learn what I'm looking for,_  
_It is the time we spend alone,_  
_And the time in utter silence,_  
_T'is all of the little things,_  
_That form a strong alliance,_

 _It's not the job you work so hard,_  
_That shows your true commitment,_  
_It's not your crazy habits,_  
_That give me great fulfilment,_  
_It is the way you use your hands,_  
_And the way I have been chosen,_  
_T'is all of the little things,_  
_Why I know silence is golden._ ”

Gorgeous brown eyes slowly blink open when he finishes. Happiness dances in his husband’s eyes turning to gaze lovingly at Hosea. Dutch takes one of his hands pressing his lips to it before responding back with his own poem.

“ _Before I met you,_  
_I felt that I couldn't love anyone,_  
_That nobody would be able to fill the void in my heart,_  
_But that all changed when I met you._  
_Then I came to realize you were always on my mind._  
_You're funny and sweet._  
_You make me laugh and smile._  
_You take away all my anger and sadness._  
_You make me weak when I talk to you._  
_Then I started to write poems about you._  
_Now I have come to realize that I am hopelessly in love with you._ ”

Leaning down, he presses his lips to Dutch’s. Soft, sweet, and full of love, and everything else Hosea can’t say in less than a hundred words. Pulling back, Hosea responds with another poem.

“ _When I am looking into your eyes,_  
_I see all the love you have for me._  
_I see in your eyes you care for me a lot._  
_I see your love for me is true,_  
_And you will do whatever it takes to have me in your life._

 _When I am looking into your eyes,_  
_I see your love for me is unconditional._  
_Your eyes tell me you will never leave me._  
_You will always stay by my side_  
_To protect and cherish me._

 _When I am looking into your eyes,_  
_I see with you everything is possible._  
_I see in your eyes your love for me is everlasting._  
_Your eyes tell me you really, really love me._ ”

His husband reaches up to cup his cheek, and Hosea leans into the touch.

“ _With my life full of your love we have endless possibilities._  
_With each others love we have no limits._  
_I love you with everything that I am,_  
_for now, forever and for always my baby you shall be._  
_My best friend, my lover, my heart, my soul._  
_You are the miracle that makes my life complete._  
_You are my dream, and together we are a team._  
_Never for a moment doubt my loyalty,_  
_as you have me,_  
_and I now and forever have us._  
_Written with love._ ”

A loving smile makes it way to Hosea’s face looking down at Dutch who returns the smile. He can’t help himself and presses another kiss to his lover’s mouth who eagerly returns it. Letting his hands return to the soft dark locks, Hosea resumes his stretching of Dutch’s head. Dutch’s loving smile turns into one of content with each scratch.

“Well,” A voice comments, “that was the sappiest shit I’ve ever seen.” Breaking from their embrace, they turn to see their sons staring at them, both are fighting smiles. “I knew the both of you were romantics, but quoting love poems to each other? Come on.” Arthur teased.

“Hush you, or I’m sending both of you two your rooms.” Dutch teased back. Their boys snickered.

“That hasn’t worked in years, Dad, and you know it.” John shot back a wide grin on his face. “Not with the both of you as parents!” Glancing at each other, Dutch and Hosea shared a laugh.

“I suppose, John. But it’s worth trying.”

“Still didn’t work, Dad.” Suddenly, John’s face screws up, and he asks, “Hey Pa, what’s for dinner?” The question sends the other three into laughing fits. So typical for John to ask that.

**Author's Note:**

> First poem is "Silence is Golden" by Hanna Heath.
> 
> Second poem is "Hopelessly in Love" by Keith Hank.
> 
> Third poem is "Love in Your Eyes" by Yousline Brazil.
> 
> Fourth and final poem is "My Love" by Amanda Ricks.


End file.
